The Scientists Briliant ideas and planning room
by Jerex
Summary: in Atlantis there is one room no military eyes have seen, a room that is just for scientists and there ilk medics, gate techs and soft science scients are accepted when Carter stumbles on this room will she be accepted as a scientist or shunned.


Scientist's brilliant ideas and planning room

Samantha Carter knew adjusting to a new galaxy and such a high command position wouldn't be easy. She had finished her duties for the day and was walking around Atlantis jointly orientating herself and meeting more of the people under her command.

She turned around the next corner heading further out perhaps it was time to turn back before she got of the beaten track altogether and ended up embarrassing herself by getting lost on her second day on the job.

She passed by a couple of marines who nodded to her respectively she nodded back as she reached a nearby door to the next section and tried to enter it but the door remained closed.

She waved her hand across the door controls but they wouldn't respond frowning Carter started messing with the crystal controls while further down the corridor an off duty medic noticing the room she was trying to gain access to keyed open her com's "Get me Dr McKay there's a problem down corridor C-22"

A scientist passing by overheard her and approached it was Radek Zelinka "Dos prendle" he utters and strides up to Carter. "Colonel" he calls out can I be of assistance?"

Carter looks up a slightly exasperated smile on her face "you can help me with this, the door won't open"

"Is not broken" replies Radek coolly "is out of bounds, no entry, uh it was classified as such during year 1 of the expedition, if you are a little turned around I would be happy to escort you to where you are heading Colonel"

Carter glanced at Radek she'd only met him a few times and would have bought his explanation but something about this felt suspicious. "Why?" she asks him, Radek hesitates confirming her suspicions.

"Failed ancient experimental devices gone wrong" he claims. "we sealed all dangerous and unstable experiments in here some of them have…bonded, mutated and in one confirmed case mated… the last time when we sealed the ancients ultimate Frisbee and a gender swapping toaster inside it took a marine detail and repeated firing to subdue the other MECOS cretins"

Okay while that explanation seemed outlandish it did ring of truth but Carter still wasn't convinced. "MECOS?" she asks buying time while she glanced around for the marine patrol she'd seen early but found the corridor exceedingly devoid of people

"Mutant Evil Creations Of Science, Colonel Sheppard came up with the name" replies Radek.

Carter keyed on her coms "Carter to the gate room I want a marine detail sent to…"

The hiss of static caused her to stop in mid sentence.

"There is a slight communication problem on this tier is only temporally" Radek smiles apologetically at Carter who turns around to make a run for it and crashes into an out of breath McKay who unfortunately lands on top of her in a very compromising position.

"Come…here…often?" gasps McKay. "Get of Me!" growls Carter.

McKay scrambles of her as fast as he can and he and Radek help Carter to her feet.

"Look it's not what you think I kind of arranged Kavanagh to have an accident all the soldiers were sent there to deal with it, then I jammed your coms to prevent you from brining any soldiers into this" McKay explains getting steadily paler until after finishing he collapses and force of habit Carter grabs him awkwardly and misses her chance to make a break for it.

"Did you run all the way here?" an impressed Radek asks his friend and rival.

"Couldn't…let you mess everything…up" gasps McKay "we have to show her" he tells Radek who replies "NO!"

That sounded mutinous let alone insubordinate Carter blinks twice feeling completely out of the loop.

"She isn't going to let this slide" McKay argues not letting the fact that he was leaning on the subject of the debate to remain upright effect him in the least "I know I wouldn't"

"Blbec! This goes against everything we stand for, you are letting your feelings for her cloud your judgment"

"And your letting your thick headedness cloud yours, besides I'm dating Kate now and I wouldn't risk that not even for a really hot blonde like Sam"

"You know I am here" Carter reminds them as she lets go of McKay who staggers against the wall his feet unsteady.

"I'm not as fit as I used to be" admits McKay.

"Actually you are fitter as your medical records will prove" Radek tells him "the fact remains that she is bourgeois military"

"She's a scientist" states McKay

"She is an Air force Colonel" retorts Radek

"She's a scientist" yells McKay "she'll understand, and you'll accept my decision as final, are we understood?" Carter had never heard such a commanding tone in McKay's voice before, it bordered on drill sergeant.

"I said…" Radek cut's him of "fine but I get to say I told you so" he folds his arms and glares at McKay childishly.

"Haa!" McKay laughs "don't worry my shallow minded friend I shan't bare a grudge when I'm proven right but I find your lack of faith disturbing"

Radek rolls his eyes at the Star Wars quote while McKay apparently recovered from his run turns around and strides towards the door that started all of this "well come on you wanted to see what was in here" he snaps at Carter "I think you'll be surprised"

"So it isn't dangerous ancient experiments that have since developed a life of there own?" Carter asks him pointedly.

"What?" a confused McKay asks "oh no, there stored over in the south pier for safety within easy access of a transporter"

"Easy access of a transporter for safety?" queries Carter starting to worry about McKay's sanity.

McKay snorts "of course not, that's so we can access the Deranged Ancient Devices whenever we need one"

Radek nods his agreement and adds "we prefer the MECOS acronym Heightmeyer felt that referring to them as DAD could result in mental scarring"

"How would they come in useful?" Carter asks them.

"Pranking Kavanagh, scaring the Marines, we've already successfully unleashed the self supporting ancient tuxedo thingy on the wraith, and we'd love to introduce the Replicators to the offspring of the Radioactive cooker and the Robo-drone unit"

"…" there wasn't really anything carter could say to that.

McKay pulls a holographic card resembling a pass card about the size of a credit card from his jacket pocket and waves it passed the door controls "Doctor Doom identification code 042" McKay announces.

A gruff mechanical voice announces "identity confirmed" the door opens to reveal a pitch black cavernous chamber.

"We take security extremely seriously" Radek explains in a dead serious voice.

Carter wasn't sure what to expect as she followed them into the room, the door automatically closing behind them leaving them in the darkened chamber. She peered into the gloom but couldn't make out anything.

"I present to you" McKay announces proudly "The Brilliant idea's and planning room or as it more commonly referred to…"

"Let there be light" whispers Radek in a low but clear voice, the voice operated lights blaze into existence temporarily blinding carter who as she regains her sight can do little but glance around the room in shock.

Rodney and Radek observe her reaction with some amusement.

"As I was saying" a smirking McKay continues "also known as the LEGO room"

The entire room was chocablock with Lego models, it was at least twice the size of the gateroom as well. There were two distinct areas an original and an official area each split up into dozens of sub-sections.

In the official area sections such as Aliens/Mars Mission, Lego City, Star Wars, studio's, Exo-Force, Trains, and more. In the Original section various work in project models, space ships, and even a half constructed life size Star Gate.

Unopened boxes and spare bricks were placed along the wall with the door, various walkways through the sections allowed access to all the models. It had clearly taken some considerable time to amass if Carters guess was correct ever since the expedition had been linked to the Earth via the Daedalus.

"Impressive isn't it?" McKay comments proudly.

"How?" Carter asks faintly.

Radek shrugs "Was easy really whenever we have a free moment or need to relax we pitch in and add to it, were running out of space though" he admits "may have to commandeer the storeroom next to this one, if it continues to build up like this"

"I mean Where'd all this come from? How did you get it here? Why does no one know about all this?"

"Well Earth of course" smirks McKay "The Daedalus runs you'd be surprised how easy it is to hide contraband on our battle cruisers, the intergalactic bridge actually made things difficult but hey if a Genius like me couldn't figure a way around it…"

"Who…" She's cut of by McKay "certain members of the Daedalus crew who must remain nameless for obvious reasons, also many of us have contacts at the SGC who arrange it from their end, Like Radek said it was surprisingly easy" McKay shrugs offhandedly.

"Okay" Carter breaths in and out to calm herself down she pinches herself absently and the pain proved that she wasn't dreaming. "But how could you have kept this all a secret from…everyone when presumably almost every scientist on the base is a part of this?"

McKay answers honestly "did I mention I'm a genius?" Radek snorts and then looks away from his McKay's put on hurt look.

"Is very simple" Radek explains "anyone who knows about it is sworn to secrecy, no one would reveal it's existence as it would ruin everyone's fun"

McKay nods his head in agreement "credit where credit is due Radek there have been some close calls not least of all today with you Sam, but of course anyone who gets to interested receives a visit from the mad Czech Scientist, besides our Daedalus contact is a dab hand at sabotage"

"What Daedalus contact?" Carters eyes narrow.

McKay smirks "need to know only" he replies before adding "the threat of retribution should they continue the Scooby Doo stuff is usually enough anyway"

"And you want me to keep this secret Lego society secret?" Carter asks them, still finding it hard to wrap her head around.

McKay nods his head apparently pleased she'd finally caught on.

"It's not like it effects the running of the city or is dangerous" claims Radek.

"Okay" Carter comes to a decision "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed by all this, I swear on the blood of my ancestors that I shall take this secret to my grave"

McKay turns to Radek a worried expression on his face and whispers "How did she know about the oath ceremony!?" an awed Radek can merely shrug his shoulders in reply.

Carter raises an eyebrow having overheard them "you are kidding right?" Radek and McKay swap conspiratal glances before facing her and in union saying "no"

Carter sighs "who's in charge…" she stops and smiles wryly "of course Doctor Doom I presume" she turns to McKay who smiles forcedly "it's a codename, we'll have to assign you one if your going to…"

"Join a club that doesn't exist and play with Lego Bricks?" Carter replies.

"It is very therapeutic" Radek defends it with McKay adding "Heightmeyer swears by it, besides it has practical applications" he points into the original section "see that laser cannon? Dr. Mealstrom has since completed a working prototype in his lab, and it began life as a Lego model", I myself have several Lego shuttle/jumper models I simply don't have the time to put them into production for real"

Carter regards the pair in front of her "alright I guess technically I've already joined it, and it is less destructive than many of the hobbies to be found at the SGC"

"And less boring than World of Warcraft" snarks McKay clearly he doesn't share many of the SGC scientists fondness for the online game of magic and monsters.

McKay and Radek allow Carter to leave "what are you thinking?" Radek asks McKay who thinks things over and replies "Legally Blonde, you?"

Radek chuckles "I can't think of a codename she won't kill us over"

McKay shrugs "she'll get over it, it's not like we had much of a choice with our code names"


End file.
